


Raising Him

by Sweetimagine



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Drugs, Growing Up, Love, Parenthood, Punishment, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetimagine/pseuds/Sweetimagine
Summary: Loki is given to Logan to raise for a bit. what will Logan do and how will Loki adjust to him.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Loki! Loki, wake up right now!”

He could hear a voice, but who would want to save him? He was disoriented and didn’t want to be bothered at the moment. Loki felt sick; he had just taken in multiple drugs, and more than thirty-seven cups and honestly wanted to throw up. He moved closer to the stone wall and used the torn coat to cover himself. He was in a dark alley in the middle of know where and whoever was calling him couldn’t be family because no one knew where he was.

“Loki, you need to get up right now!” Phil Coulson said, trying to wake the younger man. Phil decided that the best move, in this case, would be to carry the man. He wasn’t going to carry the guy himself; he stunk, and the stench was almost gut-wrenching. He ordered some of his younger subordinates to carry Loki into the truck. They tried not to gag while they carried Loki; it was too much.

# Next day

Loki snuggled closer to the coat that was covering him until a strong urge to piss overtook him and his eyes shot open. He was confused; this was definitely not the ally that he had stumbled into and decided to sleep in. This place was different; it was kind of like a county jail.

“Oh Fuck,” Loki whispered to himself.

“You’re awake now? You’re lucky that your adopted brother is such an important man; else, you should have been taken to a federal prison. Prostitution and under-age drinking in public and out of public are very illegal, and honestly, I think you deserve the worst punishment, but my boss said no. Oh, and by the way, you smell like crap.”

Loki didn’t care to be scolded by this old man. He glared up at him and said,

“So, are you going to let me go, or what are you going to do to me?”

A man wearing a black suit walked in and smiled at Loki, “Hello, it’s good that we have finally found you. My name is Nick Fury, and I was sent here by your big brother and your Father to get you on the next flight out of town to a beautiful countryside location where you can be watched.

Loki looked up and smiled; he crossed his bare legs that were covered by unfashionably ripped jeans, “I’m not going anywhere, I don’t want to, and you cannot make me. I’m an adult, and I expect to be treated like one.”

“Loki Odinson a very ridiculous man, or should I say the boy who dropped out of his educational programs, which he was accepted for with a full scholarship, halfway through because he didn’t find the work ‘stimulating enough.’ Daddy cut you off on your ample allowance, and so you started stealing, tricking and selling yourself for some cash. I guess you liked it a lot because even after getting a stable sugar daddy who gave you money, you still fucked around with your life.” Nick said, flapping his trench coat and sitting on the seat near Loki’s Cell.

Loki uncrossed his legs and stood up, dusting off his clothes, “Blah blah blah Tell my brother and my dad I’ll change my name or some shit, but I don’t want anything, and that includes their help.”

“I’m sorry to say, but that is out of your hands. You will be going to stay with a man on the outskirts. You will stay with him for a while. Anyway, it’s not up for discussion. I’m here to get you on the private plane there, and that’s it; what you do from then on is completely your choice, but what you’re not going to do is give me any trouble. Got that?” Nick said.

Loki nodded, and soon he was being picked up at the airport by two men.

“Hi, my name is Charles Xavier, and this is Erik Lehnsherr…” Charles smiled amicably at the young boy. They ignored the rude eyes Loki was giving them and the stench that radiated from him.

“I don’t care…let’s just get this over with. I’ll lie to my Father that you guys took care of me, and I’ll do what I want.” Loki smiled, holding his backpack tighter.

“Hey, I’m guessing no one taught you respect, but where you are going to go, you’re going to learn…” Erik started balling his fist.

“Erik, it’s alright, please let me just talk to him,” Charles said, smiling at the young man, “We aren’t going to let you do what you want any more, Loki Odinson.”

“Don’t call me that. My name is just Loki, nothing else, got it?”

“Sure, Loki. Now we have made arrangements for you. Sadly, the school is full at the moment, but when some of the graduating class move to be re-introduced into the world, we will move you in with us. As of now, you will be staying with a trusted friend. He is a little gruff and old fashioned, but that should do you some good.”

“I don’t ca…” Loki started.

“Let’s not start that again. How about we go to the car and make our way there. Yes, that would do nicely; come along then,” Erik and Charles walked ahead of the young boy.

“If that boy isn’t careful. I will be keeping a very close eye on him from now on words,” Erik whispered to Charles while glancing at Loki.

“Yes, I agree with that, but I believe in him, and I think he will be good for you-know-who,” Charles smiled at him.

When we arrived at the old cabin away from Charles's family's main estate, it was growing darker. There was a small light shining out of the house. It looked cozy, and when they got out of the car, the door of the house opened, and a tall man walked out. He had shoulder-length, which is fairly short and brownish locks and was wearing a white singlet and blue jeans. A black belt was holding his jeans up, and he stood at the steps folding his muscular arm and staring at them.

“So, this is the boy? I see well fine. I made a promise. So, I’ll watch him for a bit. You guys drop him off and go home; you can check on him next week.”

“That’s not what we agreed on, Logan; we stay a few days to see how you guys work together, then we leave, or if we have to, we will let one of us stay here to help you. We will stay with you, but if you do this...”

“Listen, I am doing a favour here, not the other way around; move, close to the house, and I’m not taking the kid.”

Charles frowned. This day was just continuously getting troublesome. He turned to Loki and smile, “Go with him; everything will be fine.”

Erik just stood there and smiled; he knew what Logan was trying to do. He needed to exert dominance on the boy and show that it doesn’t matter what happens; what he says goes. It an excellent plan, but this may backfire since he didn’t put Charles on his plan.

Loki walked towards the man and was soon standing by him.

Logan looked the boy over and grunted, “Leave your shoes at the door and get in.”

Loki looked at the man, ready to release a train of insults, but instead, he just nodded at him, he was tired, and there was almost tomorrow when he will have assessed a good enough plan to leave this stupid house.

“The kids rearing is up to me now. In a fortnight, you guys may return to check on him, and we can discuss educational matters then. In short, I don’t want to see any of you two until two weeks have ended, got it?”

“No, that’s-” Charles began.

“Sure, logan,” Erik said simultaneously, then he looked at Charles, “Logan is fine, don’t worry.” He turned to Logan and said, “We will see you in two weeks.”

Logan watched the two drive away and walked into his home, and closed the door.

“I thought I told you to remove your shoes,” Logan said, staring at the boy who still had his shoes on and was eating at the table.

“I didn’t feel like it and don’t think you get to tell me what to do either. I won’t be in your hair for long. I don’t want to be here and don’t expect much from me either. Got that? Old man."

“Oh, I see. Your room is upstairs on the door towards the end. The bathroom is beside your room,” Logan responded.

“No welcome party or even an introduction?” Loki smugly said, getting up from his seat.

“You already ate my food, and I have a good feeling we are going to be well acquainted real soon, kid.”

Loki smiled and climbed up the stairs. Shoes till on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is sick and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this anyway lets have fun!  
> Like! and comment!

Logan drunk his third glass of scotch and rubbed his nose. How was he going to take care of a kid? This is not what he signed up for. He thought he would get some of the regular brats like the ones at the school. But how could he say no? This was Charles's land, and he was staying here rent-free. They have treated him well, and honestly, without Charles, he'd probably be on a terrible rampage, killing people and causing trouble for people. Logan sighed and poured himself another glass… well, he was in the middle of pouring himself a drink when he heard a loud thud and a high-pitched wail.

Logan jumped up; he noticed that the sound didn't come from inside the house; the kid must still be asleep. Could it be an injured animal? He wore his boots and a jacket and jogged outside. He looked around but couldn't find anything. He still kept looking and decided to retire for the night; maybe he could see it when there is more sunlight. That was until he heard the small whimpering's. He followed the sound with his ears and soon found it. It was Loki

He looked so scared and in pain; he had twisted his ankle on a rabbit trap and was bawling. Loki looked up and noticed logan. In his fear, he resorted to being aggressive.

"What the hell do you think you are looking at, you rat! You asshole!" Loki snarled.

"You are the only person who looks trapped like a rat, and kids your age shouldn't swear. Now calm down I going to free your leg, but it's going to hurt. I don't think you'll be walking on that leg anytime soon." Logan replied

Loki cried at that. Logan loosed the boy from the tarp and carried him home. He made a warm bath and stripped the boy down to get the dirt off him. Loki curled up in the tub, and Logan shook his head and decided to bathe the boy. He scrubbed his arms and his legs and rinsed him with clear running water. Loki just watched as this stranger did this for him. He was shocked. Why would he? Why should he? Was he under some spell of some sort?

When Loki was finally in bed wearing one of Logans' undershirts, he stared at the older man; he passed him a glass of water and some pills.

"This will help with the pain," he said.

"Will it?" Loki frowned.

"Just take the damn medicine, kid; hopefully, it will knock you out, and I can get some sleep."

"You know what Fuck you and your stupid pills!"

"You know what, kid? I have been patient with you, and do not forget that you're already in trouble for a lot."

"So, what are you going to do to me, huh?"

"When you are feeling better, I'm going to punish you, and after punishment, that will remind you who the boss is and just in case you are confused about it, I am the boss, and you are the kid. Now take the damn pills!"

Loki snatched the pills and the glass and swallowed it. He then turned to the bed and then realized.

"This isn't my bed."

"No, it isn't; you can't climb the stairs in the condition you are in so you're going to stay in my room for a bit also this is the best place for me to watch you since now I know that you have the potential to run away."

"Fine, whatever."

Logan walked out of the room and went to pour himself another glass of scotch. He told the kid not to swear and swore. Dang, it. This is useless. Well, he should do what I say and not what I do. Jeez. He needs to. Logan sighed and walked back to the room.

"And another thing…" logan began.

Loki was curled up in the corner of the bed; he was scrunched up into a ball and was sleeping soundly. He was taking very deep breaths, and Logan smiled. He was a kid after; all they want to do is frown and fight with everyone. He needs to be patient with the boy.

The next morning wasn't much better.

"I'm not eating that trash," Loki whined, twisting and turning.

"The hell you aren't. You weigh less than my pinkie, and no kid in my care is going to starve."

"I'm not hungry for your crap!"

"You know what kid I've had it up to..." Just as Loki was about to raise his hand, the doorbell rang, and in came the doctor.

"You should think about locking your doors."

"I was just heading out to do some work, but this kid. Anyway, I have to cut some wood outside so you can deal with the kid; thanks, Hank."

Hank walked towards Loki, smiling. Logan didn't waste any time, leaving them to handle their business he didn't want to be in. They were going to do a lot since he had to get medical information, and Charles will definitely want an in-take medical exam. Logan busied himself with cutting wood, and after two hours later, he walked back into his house and saw that hank had poured himself a coffee cup.

This man was Hank McCoy, and he was part of Charles's merry band of mutant helpers. He was a scientist and worked as a doctor since he has a lot of research in mutants. He was a very tall, lanky man, although he had another form where he was a larger blue beast.

"He's a brat, isn't he?" hank laughed.

"Good, I'm not alone in that thought. I was expecting to get a quiet kid, you know?" logan replied.

"No, he is a brat but a sick brat nonetheless. He needs us. He had a very high fever this morning, probably why he didn't want to eat your food. Although your food is probably also trash."

"Thanks; how is the leg?"

"He'll be okay, just sprained by the time he needs to be in class; he will be walking fine but keep him off it. He's stubborn, and I'm sure he heals fast since you know he's kinda like an alien."

"Alien?"

"I'm guessing you didn't read the info that we forwarded; it should be in the email."

"I threw that computer out. It was a waste."

"Great then. I guess I will fill you in about the kid. Please be careful with him; he actually is sick, and I can't tell why. He has been on earth for some time, so I will definitely get back to you after some of the tests get back. I will leave some medication that should help him."

"Yesterday, I gave him human painkillers, and they knocked him out."

"I'm pretty sure it's because he was already mentally drained and emotionally tired. They probably helped a little, though."

"Don't tell me that for my benefit. If it didn't help, just tell me what to give him if things get worse."

"Yeah, I'm getting there" Hank pointed to a chair, and logan sat down on it.

"Now, this isn't very accurate cause it's of the top of my head, but it might help since you don't have the file. Loki has a dad and an older brother complex type of thing. You see, he was basically taken when he was a baby. Something like a casualty of war. He was raised by his adopted dad but found out he was adopted. I think that's when things turned sour. His older brother was some golden child. He left, but his adopted father still supported him until he realized the trouble he was causing for their family and decided that cutting him will force his son to return, pleading and begging. He didn't. You see, Loki can manipulate people. He is in most stories the god of mischief."

"the god of…? Hey, I only believe in one God, and it ain't this brat."

"That's why I said in some stories logan get with the program."

"Yeah, whatever, but once this boy is with me, he is no longer that he is just a bratty kid,"

"Yes, agreed."

"Anyway, the gossip around the shield is he's was doing sexual stuff to get someone to take care of him. That isn't true after my examination; the kid hasn't done anything after asking him about it; he just said humans don't understand. He was using his trickery skills to get that random guy to take care of him."

"Smart kid. Doing what it means to survive."

"Yeah, you can relate to that, except he didn't physically hurt people like some people."

"Yeah yeah, but wait for a second; how come he didn't control me then?"

"maybe he didn't want to, or he was too weak. I mean, he is a kid."

"Jeez, how do I stop and control?"

"Well, you are strong-willed; this won't stop you," Hank smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like! and comment!


End file.
